Hideaki Terumī
Hideaki Terumī (てるみヒデアキ, Terumii Hideaki) was member of the main branch of the Terumī clan. Background Hideaki was traumatized by the constant war. When he was five, he saw how his cousin Kotaro sacrificed himself to give him and Miyuno a chance to escape from an enemy attack. Without truly realizing what was going on at the time, Hideaki managed to return with Miyuno to the Terumī camp and inform Mai that Kotaro was in danger. Regardless of Mai’s abilities and effort, Kotaro died and Hideaki met grief for the very first time. He grew up to become a gloomy person, he didn’t speak too much and rather been alone. He wasn't very social and his reputation kept people away. He didn't know how to approach people and often scared the children unintentionally. He was not talented but used to fight fiercely hinting he was trying to overcome pain by dyeing his hands in enemy blood. At some point he had more enemies than friends. Despite appearances, Hideaki was a true hero. He never hesitated when putting the greatest good first, even when that mean he had to give his own life. During the warring states period, Hideaki sacrificed himself in order to give Hiroshi a chance to escape from a lost battle against an enemy clan. Personality Hideaki was rather quiet and withdrawn. He was a man of few words and was not prone to establish relationships with other people. Rather than mysterious, he was considered weird. Hideaki disliked weak people and thought that the clan children should be trained from an earlier age to have a better chance in the battlefield. Among the people Hideaki heavily disliked was her own mother, who irritated him because of her carefree attitude and lack of war-like skills. In battle Hideaki was smart and vicious, it was not rare to see him leading his enemy to a trap only to torture them for hours to get some information. However, Hideaki had a soft side. He admired and loved his wife and used to spend a lot of time with his son teaching him about strategy and playing Koi Koi. Appearance Hideaki was a tall man with a slim body shape. He had red spiky hair which covered the forehead of his skinny and tense face. His light green eyes always seemed calm. He has thick eyebrows and a mole up his lips, on the right side. He used to wear comfortable clothes, sometimes being this a little bigger for his actual size. Hideaki thin build could had been cause of mockery but nobody was able to mock twice. He always had a serious expression on his face but was rarely mad. Abilities As most people in his family he possed the Lava Release which allowed him to manage a liquid state of lava. He was also a pretty smart and a proficient sensor, capable of anticipate to the enemy. He can sense people through the mist and used to hunt his prey before it got out of it. Trivia *Hideaki (英昭) can be translated to "shining hero". *He liked to play Koi Koi with his son on rainy days. Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:Kirigakure Category:Original Character Category:DRAFT